<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Sister To The Rescue by FearsomefigureT9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351418">Big Sister To The Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9'>FearsomefigureT9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Niki | Nihachu, Big Sister Niki | Nihachu, Crack, Don't mess with niki, Dreamon Antfrost, Dreamon BadboyHalo, Dreamon Clay | Dream, Dreamon Niki | Nihachu, Dreamon TommyInnit, Dreamons, Fundy and Tubbo study Dreamons, Gen, Niki is Pissed, Tommy is a little shit, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is confused, they don't hunt them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just like a crack-ish shit Sooo Tommy and Tubbo get caught so Big sister Niki to the rescue. :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Sister To The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was <strong><em>stressed</em></strong><em>.</em></p>
<p>Tubbo was <strong><em>exhausted</em></strong><em>.</em></p>
<p>Tubbo was <strong><em>lonely</em></strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since the elections happened Tubbo never had a chance to relax. To sleep or take a break or even feel safe when he knows there are eyes following his every movement.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He missed his friends. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He missed Tommy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He missed his bees. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bees were killed, his best friend was exiled. Fundy burned down the flag and destroyed the walls. Eret was busy with his kingdom and status as the king. Niki was busy, trying to help Pogtopia, at the same time, help the neutral side and operating her bakery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo wanted to <strong><em>scream.</em></strong></p>
<p>Tubbo wanted to <strong><em>cry.</em></strong></p>
<p>Tubbo wanted to <strong><em>feel safe again.</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schlatt was strict in everything. Dress code, a suit and tie in the middle of summer. He was punctual, he would get punished if he was at least a second late. He was organized, Schlatt would mess up everything and tell him to organize it the way he would and if he did it wrong, he would do it again. He was very clean, even a speck of dust would irritate him and he would be the victim of his anger.</p>
<p>Now here he is, sitting down on Tommy’s and his, “Sacred Bench.” Hoping Tommy would come and comfort him, <em>he wants Tommy to come and be there by his side again. </em>He hasn’t changed out of his suit and tie but then again, he was too exhausted to do that. He curled up into a ball and rested his head in between his knees. Praying to whatever god is up there for Tommy to come and be there for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was <strong><em>pissed.</em></strong></p>
<p>Tommy was <strong><em>drained.</em></strong></p>
<p>Tommy was <strong><em>anxious.</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since elections, he had to run away with his <strike>brother</strike> mentor. As they find refuge in a ravine. He had to gather materials every single day, had to hunt for food and help Wilbur make the ravine look and feel like home. He had to send a message to Technoblade, his other <strike>brother</strike> mentor for help to reclaim their home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted to stab someone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted to strangle someone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted someone to hug him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur was being a pain in the ass, moping and planning with no rest. He had to force Wilbur every day to rest or else he would collapse. He had to force Wilbur to eat and drink for his health. Then Techno came and now he had to deal with two shitheads who doesn’t care jack shit of their health. He was glad that he asked his <strike>father</strike> other mentor, Philza, taught him to do a lot of things. Even if he didn’t want to do it, doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy wanted to <strong><em>kill.</em></strong></p>
<p>Tommy wanted to <strong><em>rest.</em></strong></p>
<p>Tommy wanted to <strong><em>be free of his responsibilities</em></strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade was always inside his potato farm. Farming and farming with no rest and trying to expand his farm in the cave. Wilbur was always pacing the halls, going up and down checking if everything was at the right place. Checking to satisfy his paranoia and to know if anyone broke in. Tommy had to cook, mine, gather resources and expand their home. Had to force his <strike>brothers</strike> to eat and rest.</p>
<p>Now here he is running, away from his<em> home.</em> Running away from his responsibilities and trying desperately hard not to cry at all. He wanted Tubbo-<em> Tubbo his best friend. </em>He ran and ran and ran, dodging branches and jumping across holes. He stuck to the shadows, hoping no one- <em>NO ONE! </em>Sees him, even if they were neutral parties or wandering friends, he just wanted to get to Tubbo as fast as possible. He slipped through thin shortcuts, thankful that he had long limbs to get up the mountain faster.</p>
<p>Then he saw Tubbo, in that stupid suit and tie that Schlatt had forced him to wear during the hot summer day. He was curled up like a ball with his head tucked in his knees. He was glad that it was still morning, he saw how disheveled Tubbo was. His hair was oily and clumped up, his clothes were wrinkled and dirtied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo!” He exclaimed, a giant smile on his face as he ran to their, “Sacred Bench.” He ignored the way when his word scratched his throat and how hoarse and raspy his voice sounded. He couldn’t help but give Tubbo a big bear hug when Tubbo gave him a gleeful reply.</p>
<p>“Tommy!” Tubbo yelled back as he accepted the giant bear hug Tommy gave. They clung onto each other like their life depended on it, Tubbo felt tears escaping the corner of his eyes as he clung onto Tommy. He pulled back and noticed the purple Gucci Bags underneath Tommy’s eyes. He noticed the bandages wrapped around Tommy’s hands. He noticed the bruises on Tommy’s arms and legs and the tiny scars littered on them.</p>
<p>He put a hand on Tommy’s cheek and chuckled when Tommy leaned in on the touch. They hugged once more and when they pulled away, they laughed. Joyous, carefree and full of glee. “I missed you, Big T!” Tommy said with his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face. Tubbo noticed how thin he was and was mentally worried for his best friend.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Tommy!” Tubbo said as he wiped away the tears with his dirty sleeve. Tommy noticed how pale and worn out Tubbo looks like and was worried. “You okay Tubbs?” He asked as he held on Tubbo’s hand, quickly noticing the dried bits of blood and the cuts on his fingers. “I’m okay! You don’t need to worry!” Tubbo smiled widely as he rubbed the back of his head. Tommy frowned but was immediately replaced with a happy smile. He hugged his best friend-<em> his brother- </em>again and clung onto him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*CLAP*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*CLAP*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*CLAP*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Slow clapping shocked them, and they immediately pulled away from each other. Tommy mentally berated himself for ignoring such an important factor. There they see Quackity, Jschlatt, George, Fundy, and Punz. Quackity and Fundy were brandishing their sword while George and Punz loaded their crossbows. The neutral parties and the civilians of Manberg excluding Niki watched. All worried and observing, knowing there would be major consequences if they intervened.</p>
<p>“What a happy reunion.” Schlatt exclaimed with an annoying sarcastic-happy tone.</p>
<p>Tommy’s face scrunched up in annoyance, blocking Tubbo as much as he can from the arrows that were pointed at them. Schlatt wiped his face of non-existent tears, as Tommy growled instinctively. Not knowing there were two figures watching with eagle eyes. One with a shiny crown, dulled in the shadows and one with a beanie and glasses. Faces neutral but worry and exasperation settles in their head as they watched on.</p>
<p>“Now.” Tommy tensed up when Schlatt started, instinctively baring his teeth. “What are you doing here in- <strong>MY NATION</strong>, Mr. Innit?” Schlatt asked, emphasizing his words only to taunt him. Tommy felt Tubbo tug on his sleeve and Tommy knew what that meant. <em>Save yourself- we’re doomed. </em>Tommy took a deep breathe and calmly said, “I wanted to spend time with my best friend.” Tommy said, growling when Schlatt let out a belly-laugh, wheezing at what he said. Mocking him for thinking of such- <strong><em>“Nonsense.” </em></strong></p>
<p>He felt Tubbo tug his sleeve, clutching onto it like a lifeline when Schlatt calmed down from his intense laughing fit. “WOW!” Schlatt yelled out, giggles escaping his lips as he stood up straight. “Such friendship!” Schlatt said with that sarcastic-happy voice, Tommy could feel his control slipping- <em>The phantom snake coils around his arms and neck, presence comforting and reassuring.</em></p>
<p>“Such a dumb reason.”</p>
<p>Tommy could feel see the phantom snake hissing at the man. Before coiling it’s long body around his arm and neck, in comfort. “Spend time with your-<strong><em> Friend?</em></strong> HA! In case you didn’t know Tommy,” Schlatt pointed at Tubbo with a terrible smirk plastered on his face. “Your <strong><em>“Best Friend” </em></strong>is the Secretary of Manberg.” Schlatt said with an evil grin, raising his hand, signaling the shooters to hold.</p>
<p>“Now I will give you,” Schlatt rakes his eyes up and down on Tommy’s body and continued. “At least 2 minutes to get out of <strong><em>MY NATION,</em></strong> if not you can only hope that the arrows don’t shoot you between the eyes.” Schlatt warned, Tommy snarled at him, “You are disgusting.” Tommy glanced around the area, unaware that Tubbo was literally close to tearing his sleeve off.</p>
<p>Tommy got an idea and laughed out loud that tears were rolling down his eyes. Wheezing, “Oh- <strong>OH! </strong>You are done for Schlatt!” He rasped out as he held his stomach, eyes filled with glee. Schlatt raises a brow and smirks, “Clearly you are the one done for Tommy, as you can see 1 against 5 is clearly going to end up with you dead.” Tommy just laughs at that declaration and wills himself to calm down. Wiping a tear that left this eye, still holding onto his stomach as he let out the last laugh.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“AHHHHH!!!” </strong>
</p>
<p>Everyone jumped at the sudden scream emitted from the loud, boisterous child, not expecting such a chilling and horrified voice. Schlatt and the others were also startled as Tubbo, still behind Tommy, jolted in surprise with wide-eyes.</p>
<p>“Schlatt! <strong>You fucking perverted pedophile!</strong> I completely understand the warning but seriously!? Implying that you want to do sexual things with me and Tubbo?! <strong>You are fucking disgusting!</strong>”</p>
<p>Everyone was agape and flabbergasted at the notion. Schlatt stuttered and couldn’t even get a complete sentence at all. Tubbo looked at Tommy with confused eyes with hidden mirth.</p>
<p>Tommy held up 3 fingers. Slowly counting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>3 fingers.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>2 fingers</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1 finger.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>0.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy pulled Tubbo down with him just in time to dodge a flying axe. Said axe whizzed pass Schlatt’s head, cutting the top corner of his cheek. Tommy pulls Tubbo with him to crawl to the side and stand up just to see an ender pearl break.</p>
<p>There in the middle of everything, just at least 5 feet away from Schlatt and the others. Niki stood, staggering as she takes one step forward. Her hair covering her eyes as she held another axe on her left hand. She looks up and all they could feel dread. As though they have disturbed something sinister. It felt like the temperature dropped and they could see their breath. It felt like the skies are graying and the are was fogging. It felt like they were facing a demon, a dreamon almost.</p>
<p>The phantom snake that coiled around Tommy hissed in happiness, tail shaking with glee.</p>
<p>Then another pearl broke and Niki was gone. She reappeared before Schlatt, axe glinting from the sunlight. Looking at Schlatt with the most ferocious, sinister, and dangerous eyes that promise Death. Schlatt felt like a prey and the onlookers could only gulp down a breath as the literal embodiment of an angel had a 360-personality change.</p>
<p>“Tommy. Tubbo.” <em>Oh shit-</em> She said with the calmest voice. “Go to your hideaway, we’ll be having a picnic together, okay?” Niki asked, her head turned slightly, her hair covering those unnerving eyes. Tommy brings 2 fingers up to his forehead as a mock salute, “Yes Ma’am! Hope you bring your new pastries as well!” Tommy said as he mock saluted to Niki and the to Schlatt. Before grabbing Tubbo and sprinting the hell out of there.</p>
<p>“Now.” Niki started, eyes glinting with promised pain. “Shall we talk?” She asked with a creepy smile. <em>They didn't survive.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>Tommy shrugged from his place underneath the tree, hands weaving flowers into flower crowns. Tubbo just stared at Tommy for a minute or two before it was broken when Tommy placed a flower crown on his head. “Tommy! Tubbo!” They looked back and saw Niki, smiling like the angel she is, holding a basket. “Come and help me please!” She called out with a smile, “Coming!” Tommy said as he stood up and brushed his pants and ran to Niki. Tubbo was still in shock at what happened that he didn’t register the pair setting the blanket on the flower field. “Tubbo?” He snapped out of his stupor and blinked furiously. “You alright?” He nodded and smiled, a single question in his head. ‘Is Niki a Dreamon?’ As he thanked Niki for the pastry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elsewhere a man with a white mask looked up from his spot towards the sky, “Dream?” Facing his friend, AntFrost and BadboyHalo, who looked at him with confused eyes. "You okay?" He shook his head, “Niki got pissed.” Was all he said and they both paled at the notion, “Did she turn?” Their only answer was piercing scream from Manberg’s white house. And they went on with their day, sweat dripping down the sides of their face as they heard another chilling scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Don’t mess with Niki. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>D:</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362233">Sometimes a Family is Three Eldritch beings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash">Thing_Of_Trash</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>